With the rapid development of the wireless local access network (WLAN) technology, a variety of WLAN devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers and the like are emerging in large quantities, and people's the requirements on transmission data rates in a variety of indoor wireless networks are increasing day by day. The support for a higher data rate in a future short-range wireless communication system becomes a huge challenge for the existing wireless communication technology. The traditional view is that increasing the bandwidth is considered to be the most direct and most effective means of increasing the transmission data rate.
With the development of the wireless communication technology, represented by the multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) technology, how to make the system achieve higher throughput and more reliable transmission by using spatial dimension has become one of the core research contents of enhancing the wireless communication capacity and performance. For a MIMO wireless communication receiver, synchronization and channel estimation are one of the keys to achieve high performance reception. A sequence with ideal correlation properties is used as a pilot sequence, and accurate time synchronization can be achieved by a unique non-zero peak of an ideal correlation sequence; and multipath interference can be eliminated by a zero correlation zone to achieve optimal channel estimation. In addition, the elements of the pilot sequence belong to a limited symbol set, so that the complexity of synchronization and channel estimation of a receiver can be reduced, and a high-speed correlator can be designed conveniently. Theory has proved that a sequence set having ideal autocorrelation and cross-correlation properties at the same time does not exist, therefore it becomes a key point to design a pilot sequence set wherein multiple antennas have autocorrelation and cross-correlation of a zero correlation zone with an enough length, a lower autocorrelation sidelobe and a lower cross-correlation peak, and sequence elements belong to a limited symbol set.
In a ZCZ sequence set, any sequence in the set has autocorrelation properties of a certain length of zero correlation zone, and any different sequences have autocorrelation properties of the same length of zero correlation zone. However, the relation between the sequence length and the number of sequences of the ZCZ sequence set generated in the existing known generation mode is not flexible enough, and the zero correlation zone is relatively short, and different ZCZ sequence sets cannot be designed according to different requirements.